Life of an in-ordinary winter spirit
by ROTG-Believer
Summary: One shots that range from humorous to ultra depressing (depends what mood im in :P) but yea I promise they'll be good so follow/ fav :D (CONTEST: A random follower will be picked from my followers and they will get to be a character in the next story... but only if you follow me by the end of my tenth chapter! may the odds be ever in you favor!)
1. Chocolate?

**_Ok so let me set you up for my stories..._**

**_- Jack is eternally 14 years old_**

**_- they can take place before/ after movie (I'll let you know)_**

**_- In case I ever want to mention her, Jack's sister's name is Fan_**

**_- no pairings_**

**_So there you have it! Review and F/F :D_**

* * *

"Oh, come on Tooth! Just a bite!?"

"No Jack! That horrid chocolate will ruin your beautiful teeth!"

Jack swooped down from the rafters trying to snatch the chocolate from Tooth's hands but she reacted quickly and flew out of his way. The fact that Jack would actually take something from her by force appalled her.

"Jackson Overland Frost!?"

"Oooh now yer in for it frostbite. She used the whole name!" Bunny chimed from the table with North and Sandy playing cards. "Geez ya snowflake, jus le' it go." Jack slumped his shoulders and joined the card game in defeat. Tooth stashed the chocolate back in the kitchen and returened in a very excited mood.

"GUYS! 10 seconds left!" She squealed. Everyone picked up their cup of wine (with the exception of Jack who forcefully had grape juice) and counted down to the new year.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!" The glasses all clinked together and everyone downed their beverage.

"Alrighty then. To start new year off I say ve all share one of our new year resolutions." North said using his usual large bodily gestures. Not surprisingly Tooth replied first.

"Oo, ooh, me first! Ok, so one of my resolutions is to not talk as much because I heard that sometimes if you talk too much then the bacteria in the air gets in your mouth and slowly starts to eat away at your teeth. Now I don't know if it's true or not seeing as I got the information from a 4 year old, Oh, Speaking of which this little girl was playing with a to-"

"Oi Tooth! Save some air fer the rest of us, will ya?"

"Sorry. So bunny how about you?" Tooth said suddenly optimistic again. Meanwhile Jack snuck away (probably to the kitchen).

"Ok, mine is to finally prove that Easter is better than Christmas." North stood straight up and laughed at Bunny.

"As if dat vill ever happen! My resolution vill be to prove Christmas better zan Easter!"

"Ha! Not on yer Nelly." While the heated debate started Jack snuck back into the Globe room just in time.

"So Jack, what about you?" Tooth said hurriedly to prevent further arguing. Jack twirled his staff in one hand while holding a hand behind his back and nervously avoided answering.

"Uhh... How bout we ask Sandy first? Im sure his is a lot more interesting than mine." Sandy seemed to eye Jack while Jack purposefully avoided his gaze. Had Sandy known what Jack did? No, he couldn't have possibly seen.

The images above Sandy's head shown a snow flake then a candy bar. Everyone was very confused about what they had just seen except for Jack who slowly began to slip away.

"Your going to dream about chocolate snow?" Tooth said. Sandy shook his head rapidly then shown a picture of Jack's staff with a candy bar then made an arrow in Jack's direction. Everyone looked at Jack with a candy bar in his hand. Unfortunately he did not have enough time to get away this time.

"Jack!" Tooth rushed over to him and snatched away his treat. "Why can't you leave this stuff alone!?"

"Yea Frostbite. Yer actin' as if you aint ever had chocolate before."

"Well what if I told I hadn't...?" Everyone looked to the winter spirit in complete shock.

"What!?"

"I've always wanted some but I obviously couldn't since that would be stealing and their is no such thing as throwing away chocolate because anytime I'd see a child with some candy there is nothing left, not even any on the wrapper!" Jack sat down in a huff when Bunny hopped over to Tooth.

"Don' worry Tooth I'll take this back fer ya." Taking the chocolate from her.

"Aww, Thank you Bunny." Bunny then looked at Tooth and looked guilty. "Why are you looking at me like that Bunny?"

"I'm sorry Tooth. I can't believe I'm doin' this but... here." And to everyone's surprise (even Bunny's) he gave Jack the candy. Jack's Face lit up like well... he'd just been given candy while at the same time Toothiana was fuming.

"Eleanor Aster Bunnymund!?" Bunny flinched at the saying of his whole name.

"Crap."

"Crap is right! His teeth! They'll be ruined!"

"Jus calm down alrigh'. Now as much as I wouldn' want the little booger to be on sugar 'igh, I think we all owe it to 'im that we let 'im 'ave what 'e wants since he really was cooperatin' an bein good the entire time." Everyone stood in silence and North was the first to speak up. He walked over to Bunny and patted him on the shoulders.

"Wow, a compliment... from you... To Jack... First time for everything I suppose. Anything you want to say Jack?" Jack thought about his next words carefully but that did not stop him from chuckling and stating what was on his mind the entire time.

"Your name is Eleanor?" And as soon as he said it out loud, Jack broke down and literally 'ROFL'ed.

"Oi! That's a very common and masculine name where I come from. Are ya gon eat that or not?" Jack knew he'd if he didn't eat it soon he wouldn't be able to but still he wanted tooth's approval so he gave her his best puppy dog face and begged.

"Pleeease? I promise I'll brush my teeth right after." After much consideration she finally caved.

"Fine. But only if you brush your teeth right after. And not a second later you got that?" Jack nodded excitedly and tore off the wrapping. Everyone cowered in fear of the on coming sugar high from the already hyper active child. He took his first bite, chewed then stared at it with wide eyes.

"How is it Frostbite?"

"It's... disgusting." Jack sat it down on the table, grabbed his staff and started to fly off. "I'm brushing my teeth then leaving. see you all later."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am quite happy with this outcome." Tooth said before flying off to see Jack brush his wonderful teeth.


	2. The apples

**_Alright now I realize I told you I'd tell you the time period of the story but I forgot last time... Woopsies! Anyway I think you can interperet anytime you want it doesn't matter. Just as long as you know it was after the movie! :)_**

**_This one has the date in it so do not fret my pretties!_**

* * *

Jack was hungry. Despite common belief, immortals do need food to survive just not as frequent. Which is why it came as quite a surprise for Jack when for the first time in all 50 years of his life he had felt this way. Late at night while Jack was spreading the first snow of the season in London, he came across an apple tree. Curious as to what the red fruit tasted like, he flew down and befroe reaching the ground he grabbed the fattest apple he found then sat down. He was hesitant about eating the mysterious fruit but the wind caressed him letting him know that it was okay and with that he closed his eyes and took a huge bite. _**Ding! **_It was so sweet and juicy that Jack couldn't resist. He devoured the apple and started to eat all of the rest. When he began to reach for the last one he noticed a small girl walking towards him. For a moment it seemed as though the girl noticed him as well but the moment slipped away when she passed through him. Jack's stomach was too satisfied to be disheartened by this so he started to leave so he could rest but right then he heard something. He turned around to see the girl crouched by the apple tree crying.

"Please... if anyone is there... my family is very hungry and someone has stolen our apples. That was all the food we had left. We just need one little thing to eat. If you could do that I won't bother you ever again..."

What had he done? He had been to hungry and selfish to even consider that this tree belonged to someone. Heart broken and ashamed he immediately left gathering bits and pieces of food from many farms. As soon as he returned the next day he found that she had not moved a single inch from when he last saw her. Knowing that he can't touch her, the winter spirit tossed the towards her letting it make noise and allowing a few things to hit her (not too hard though) to get her attention but she did not stir. Upon closer examanation he made a terrifying realization. She was not breathing. Jack stood there in complete shock and silence. He was too upset to cry. When did this happen? Is there anything he could have done to prevent this? Yes, of couse there was. He could have not stolen the apples in the first place. A noise in the tree brought his focus back to the world. When he looked up he saw a shadow. It was the girl's shadow! She was sitting in the tree playing with the leaves swinging her legs. When she met Jack's gaze she stopped. Before he could say anything she waved at him then disappeared. Never again would he steal.


	3. Cold lonely Night 1

_**alright sorry for the shortness of the last chapter... really guess I could have went more into detail but oh well! thanks for reviews so far, keep em comin! :)**_

_Flash Back_

_Jack happily teased Bunny while Bunny chased him around (ya know the usual..). Jack quickly escapes up a tree knowing Bunny wouldn't follow him._

_"Come on Kangaroo, I was just having some fun." Jack said with his mischievous grin. _

_"You stole my eggs! Now i'm weeks behind schedule!" Jack thought about this. maybe he had gone too far._

_"Alright, i'm sorry. Here I'll help you get started again-" But Bunny interrupted as if he didn't hear anything._

_"Are you bent on destroying Easter or something? Cause I think that blizzard in '68 is telling me heck yea!" All of the fun was ripped of Jack's face at the mentioning of the blizzard._

_"But that wasn't my fault!"_

_"Then who's fault was it then?!"_

_"Well it was my fault but I... I..."_

_"But, But... Just spit it out!"_

_"I couldn't control it alright!" Jack's face was twisted in misery now but he still continued furious at Bunny's accusation. "All I had before you guys came along was hope. Hope that someday someone would see me. Hope that someone would be there for me. Seeing all the happy faces of everyone on that day made me so upset that something snapped inside me like my heart was shattered to pieces and all of my hope was gone. All I remember about that day is waking up to piles and piles of snow around me and you. That's when you saw me and accused me without letting me get a word out otherwise." Jack got quieter and held back the tears. "I didn't mean to and I've made sure that I keep all my feelings locked up so it never happens again." While Jack talked Bunny felt more and more ashamed of himself. _

_"Mate, us guardians... we're your family now you can always just talk to us..."_

_"No." Jack said letting the wind carry him away it's better this way."_

_Christmas night: 50 years after movie_

The Guardians were all gathered at the Pole to celebrate the success of Christmas. The only problem was that Jack had not arrived yet. Everyone knew that Jack usually liked to arrive late to meetings or parties to get on their (especially Bunny's) nerves but he was never 2 hours late before. Tooth was already pacing around the globe room worrying over jack but know it had gotten to the point where even Bunny and Sandy had started to anxiously tap their feet on the floor. Everyone seemed nerved that Jack wasn't there, even Phil, all except for North who had been casually sipping hot cocoa the entire time. After several terrible puns and awkward silences, they wished that the winter spirit was actually there to create mischief and mayhem because it was those actions that kept everyone engaged and involved. Without him now, they felt like sticks in the mud. By the 4th hour, Tooth finally spoke up.

"Alright, does anyone have any idea where Jack is!?"

"Hate to admit it but i'm slightly worried too." Bunny said glancing around the to confirm everyone else felt the same way. Sandy nodded in agreement. "I swear if that kid is messing around with us I will personally kick all of his teeth out."

"Don't even say that! Teeth that perfect belong inside a mouth. Although how amazing would that be to have the world's whitest teeth hanging right in my palace!" A small unit of mini fairies in charge protecting their mother gave a large sigh while one of them actually fainted. Bunny, extremely annoyed at Tooth's obsession, ignored her and continued.

"It's probably something stupid anyway like he got hit plane not looking where he was flying again. Tooth flew up on Bunny with burning determination in her eyes.

"That's what must have happened! We've all been sitting here like ducks when what we should really do is go look for him and-"

"No! You can't." North shouted all of a sudden. Bunny and Sandy looked at him with confusion while Tooth just responded back with the same intensity as before.

"And why not!?"

Before saying anything North sighed and put his cocoa down. "I might have sort of made him teensy bit upset..."

"What do ya mean 'a teensy bit' mate?"

"(sigh) I told him he could not receive gift because he is on naughty list." Everyone, including Phil, stared at North in utter shock and disbelief. "Before anyone says anything, it's not my fault Jack has rough past, you can not wipe away a history like he has."

"Ya stupid Gumby! Do you think it was Frostbite's fault either?! For goodness sake everyone ignored the kid for 300 years, I think I wou' 'ave done some pretty stupid things too. Which by the way, does that mean that you've not given 'im a single thing since hes been around?!"

All North could do was bend his head in shame. "I did my job that's all that matters. He just needs time to cool down and accept it." That was the last straw for Bunny. He started to approach North in a very menacing manner.

"That's all that matters!? North, his feelings mattered and now you've destroyed 'em! He's still a kid and it just so happens that this kid has believed in you for 350 years without a single sign you care or believe in him!"

"I care about him!"

"But does he know that? Cause you obviously haven't given anything to show for it. Just because you're 'Santa' doesn't mean you can't be a friend and give something out of generosity. An ya know what's funny?" he chuckled briefly. "You don't even know what's coming next!"

This comment seemed to snap Tooth's attention back to the current conversation. "What do you mean Bunny?"

Bunny started to pack up his things and put his other things away, "Let's just say it's not the first time Jack's dreams were destroyed. Haven't you ever wondered what caused the blizzard of '68?"

Before anyone could respond the Globe started going off. The guardians all rushed over to the side where it was going off at and they all couldn't believe their eyes. For some reason, the lights were going out significantly in one area.

"What is happening?" asked North completely baffled. Thanks to Sandy and his dream sand, he was quickly able to conclude that it was the familiar presence of fear. Tooth gasped in fright.

"Pitch isn't back is he?" Sandy shook his head and shrugged in confusion as to whom it may be.

"You guys just don't pay attention, do ya?" Bunny walked around to a nice spot and created a tunnel. "Those lights are located in Burgess. Jack's home is also in Burgess. My guess is that the children are all scared out of their minds right now because of some freak blizzard. Now you can either follow me and fix what you caused or be the reason that Jack, no, a child is alone and in pain."


	4. Captain Jack

_**Alright, so I totally love **__**Dolphy**__**'s story's so in dedication of them I am going to write about a very funny topic they recently wrote about. I think you'll like it...**_

* * *

As fast as her little wings could take, Baby Tooth flew towards her mother palace. she had been on a mission for a Tooth in Australia when she saw the lights in the sky. The lights were the only way to call the guardians together at once so they were used for others smaller things rather than emergencies. regardless, Baby Tooth rushed home hoping that nothing was wrong.

Once Baby arrived home, Tooth was already waiting for her seeing the lights just moments before. Usually Toothiana would leave with just a group of fairies that were around but since Pitch's nightmare attack, Baby Tooth had proven herself worthy of always by her mother's side.

"Ready to go, little one?" Baby chirped in agreement and the two of them flew off to the source of the light.

* * *

Sandy was a bit busy at the moment to immediately follow the lights but when Sandy came into the workshop, on instinct, he pulled out his whips made of dream sand and surveyed his surroundings. No one was there, it was dark, and in the middle of the room a table was broken in half. Curious, Sandy wandered over to the table still in defense mode. As it came closer into focus, he noticed writing etched on the surface. _"Captain Jack"_? all of a sudden there was a noise of to the right then a familiar whispering voice.

"Crikey!"

Sandy followed where he had just heard his friend but all he found was a large closet. Unknowing what he would find when he opened the door, Sandy tentatively touched the door handle then quickly jumped at the voice behind him.

"Ahh! thank you for finding me prisoners. I was just about to give up and go plunder another village." Sandy turned to Jack in ridiculous costume with a real sword and he assumed he was trying to be a pirate.

"Dis is no Village! Iz my Workshop!" A shout came from out of the closet. It sounded like North. Were both North and Bunny in there?!

"Well it looks like it be mine now! Arrrrgg!" Slightly... no, Sandy was TOTALLY confused at the situation. Where in the world did Jack get the sword in the first place?! That must be the reason there are no elves or yetis here either. Not knowing what to do Sandy sat upon the closet and grinned.

"Just wanna watch, eehh? Alright then may stay a bystander..."

"Why does he get to watch us suffer?" _Tooth's in there as well?! _Sandy thought.

"Because a pirate knows when he is outmatched and that that would be unfair if he were a prisoner." Jack retorted. Jack was know casually floating in the air like he was laying down apparently not having a care in the world at the moment even though an outraged Bunny yelled.

"Unfair?! You've got a sword! We're not afraid of what you can do with em, we're afraid of what you CAN'T do."

"I've happend to see a couple of pirate movies. I think I've got the gist of how to use em." And with that Jack swung a sword into yet another table breaking it and the sword in half. "Woops..."

"Dat is it! Charge!" The three guardians ran towards the "pirate" and tackled him into a blanket and secured him under it on the floor.

"We've got him now!" Tooth shouted happily yet exhausted.

"Guys, time out! I cut myself with the sword!" Jack said from underneath the covers in a panic

"Ha were not falling for that one, Frost bite." And just as quickly as he said that, the blanket became damp and seeping the blanket was a liquid the color of...

"Jack!" Tooth gasped and suddenly everyone, including Sandy, was tearing off the covers around the poor bleeding boy. Once they got him out it was definetely not what they thought they'd see. Instead of a boy writhing in pain, they saw a smile on his face. To busy being confused, he grabbed his staff and flew towards the door leaving a packet of ketchup in his place.

"You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack!"


	5. Cold lonely Night 2

_**Tip of advice, I mentioned Jack's sister and just a reminder, her name is Fan. The song I used is an english version of "Ashita ga Mienakute" from Mermaid Melody. **_

_**Plz review, I want to know how I did in this chapter and how it ranged on the emotional scale for ya! :) Thanks for reading! + I promise the next chapter will be longer...**_

* * *

Jack was carried by the wind all the way to his lake. HIs home. He hadn't been there in a long time seeing as he really only went there to vent or just needed to be alone but, of course it wasn't hard to be alone anywhere else. As he stepped onto the ice, he automatically felt safe again. Maybe he just needed time to cool down before he went back. Jack sat in the middle of the frozen lake and gazed at his surroundings. It was a beautiful white Christmas and the snow was still gently falling onto the earth. Jack had always loved the snow. In life and death. He remembered how his mother would scold him about putting on shoes before he left out the house during winter but that never stopped cute little 6 year old Jack. He enjoyed how the snow felt on his bare skin so gentle and cold. He used to come back home nearly frostbitten and his mother would always sing him a song as she warmed his little toes back up. Jack wondered if he remembered the words. With that he cleared his throat and began to sing.

"Someone please tell me I'm not all alone before the shape of my dream fades away.

I've been gathering the fragments of my sadness that can be seen reflected in my eyes.

Eternity is so endless and suffocating. So much that it sounds like something someone would long for.

I want to be loved and for someone to be next to me But I can't seem to find tomorrow"

Jack stopped singing. Not just because he couldn't remember the rest but he didn't want to. Reflecting on the words he just sang, he looked into the sky and bursted into a rant.

"How could you do this to me?! I may have died but I did it with a sense of pride. I could have been happy if you didn't put me here to spend years upon years all alone. Yea the guardians are with me now and there my new family but what family rarely sees each other except for a couple emergencies and celebrations a year. They're always too busy to hang out and I always have to be so extreme with my pranks and games just to get them to have a conversation with me. Even then they're not talking to me but yelling AT me. Maybe that's why I've still never received a gift from North. Because he thinks my pranks are for my enjoyment but they're not! Or maybe he does know I only do it for attention and he thinks that i'm selfish. GAH! Either way, that doesn't change what I've done and what I've seen." Jack began to cry and around him the wind started to pick up. "I just want to belong somewhere with anyone! I... I just wa-..." At this point Jack was starting to breath heavily and his vision started to fail him. All around him wind and snow flew around violently without any sign of letting up. "NO! Not... again..." Jack fell to the ice in excruciating pain as his emotions fueled the storm draining all of his strength and then some. If he let this go on then people would die and Jack promised himself a long time ago that he would never be that selfish again. He raised his staff with as much strength as he could muster and threw it down on the ice cracking it's surface. He threw the staff away onto the lake's bank knowing he couldn't do much more damage without out. As the cracks began to get bigger, Jack started to speak some of his final words.

"I guess I failed eveyone. Even myself. I'm sorry Sandy..." He suddenly couldn't move. "Tooth..." He started seeing black spots. "North and Bunny..." His eyelids began to flutter. "And to the only 2 who ever believed in me..." He closed his eyes and smiled "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Jamie and Fan. I'll be with you guys soon enough."

The ice broke and Jack fell in letting the coldness surround him.

"JACK!"


	6. The crazy Ex

_**Jack gets desperate for attention but it back fires...**_

* * *

_"Do you have to leave now?"_

_"Yes im afraid so... but do not fret, for we will be together forever soon."_

_"You promise?"_

_"Of course Jackie!"_

_"I love you Cue Cue."_

_"I love you too..."_

* * *

Bunny was a couple months ahead of schedule and there was no better time to relax in the serene Warren. The sun was shining, the breeze was cool and gentle, and there was no sign of Ja-

"Bunny!"

As usual Jack had come to mix around Bunny's day. Although he refused to look at the winter child, he heard him flying towards him and fast. He thought Jack would stop but when he realized he wouldn't it was too late. **CRASH. **Jack collided into Bunny full throttle.

"Oi! What in the world would possess ya to do that for?!"

"I'm so sorry Bunny! I didn't mean to and..." _Did Jack just apologize and not give him an insulting nickname? _Bunny thought.

"Slow down mate, get to the point." Jack's eyes widening in realization he totally forgot.

"Right! Okay, you know I wouldn't come here unless I was desperate so please please PLEASE hide me!" Hearing the distress in his voice Bunny decided to help but not until he knew one little thing.

"Hide you from who?"

"Oh Jackie!" A bright and bubbly voice rang from the sky. The voice in the sky came from a girl with angel wings, blonde hair, and a an outfit so pink anyone would want to gouge their eyes out. At the sight of her, Bunny seemed to have trouble remembering her while Jack, obiviously knew her, cowered behind Bunny and muttered quite loudly.

"Crap!"

The girl flitted down a few feet away from them and gazed at them apalled, "Is that the way you treat your Girlfriend?!" Now Bunny was in shock.

"Girlfriend?! Wait aren't you-"

"Yup! I am the one and only Cutalia Vipid! Aka Cupid." She said with a great big smile upon her face.

"When did Frostbite get a girlfriend?" Bunny smirked and nudged at Jack who was still behind him.

"She is NOT my girlfriend! She was but that was a LONG time ago!" Jack exlaimed.

"Your so silly Jackie! Now come over here and give me a kiss." Cupid said running towards Jack. Jack immediately let the wind set him on top of a nearby tree and concealed himself in the leaves. Before Cupid could reach him Bunny reached up and caught her by the ankle and dragged her down.

"Slow down there ya pink fluff ball. It seems to me that Jack's not all that intrested in you."

"I know he loves me. He made me promise we'd be together forever!" She stated simply.

"Why in the world would you do that ya gumby?"

"That was before she tried to kill me!" Jack shouted popping his head out from the brush. "The day after she promised, I woke up in a prison cell and the temperature was set to 90 degrees!"

"I told you we'd be together forever. We could be just like that couple I made all those years ago. Now what were there names...? Romeo and Juliet! Yes, we could be like that lovely couple."

"BUT THEY DIED!"

"Oh yeah..."

Bunny shook his head in disgrace. "Listen, he obviously doesn't want to be with you anymore so why can't you break your promise?" Suddenly her face became disgusted and prideful.

"I would never EVER break my promises. I mean every word I ever say because I the spirirt of love!"

"More like the spirit of obssession..." Jack muttered

"What was that?!" Cupid shouted

"Nothing." Jack retorted with a grin

"Fine Jackson! I will leave you alone but I will always be there when you come running back." She said flipping her and turning to leave. "And Bunny, I'll be back for you..."

"Why ME?!" He said with his mouth ajar but she simply smiled.

"Turns out I have a thing for australian accents..." and she dissappeared into the sky. Jack flew down from the tree and laid a hand on Bunny whos mouth was still wide open.

"Thanks for saving me... I knew she loved aussies but I never thought I'd get to know one."

"You planned this?!"

"Of course! I already have dozens of hiding spots, I just needed her to focus on someone else for a while..."

Bunny flung his arm at Jack but he quickly doged it, ran, and laughed. "You little...!"


End file.
